supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Comics (Vol 1) 885
Synopsis for "Divine Spark: Part-3" We continue directly from Triangle #22, Mon-El & the Science Police arrive at S.T.A.R Labs and confront Thara and Chris. The Science Police take them into custody and remove the age inhibitor until they can fathom its purpose. They also search the labs and interrogate Dr. Pillings. Romundi, a Sci Pol officer who is secretly Car-Vex a fellow sleeper agent asks Pillings if the rumors surrounding Thara and Chris are true so she can report back to Ursa. Pillings doesn't let on about his discoveries and sends Car-Vex on her way. Chris and Thara are taken to Sci Pol headquarters and placed in a red sun prison cell. Guardian is frosty no matter what they say the duo are still illegal immigrants and should go back to New Krypton regardless of Zod's execution order. Chris, still a bit hazy on the law asks if they're entitled to a phone call and calls his mom. Meanwhile Car-Vex proves to be a double agent, she feeds info to 7734 and promptly sets in motion a sunstone bomb and detonator ready to cause havoc. Lois Lane arrives and helps Guardian and the others realize more about Ral Dar - The Patriot, and the sleeper agent mission. General Lane arrives and interrupts the chat along with his new personally selected Squad K. The General's attitude, coupled with Mon and Lois' belief in Thara and Chris finally gets through to the Guardian, and just as the Squad are about to apprehend the lovers Jim shuts off the Red Sun generators. Fully powered the trio of Mon Thara and Chris make short work of Squad K. Thara orders Guardian to evacuate, but it's too late. Car-Vex activates the bomb and pulls General Lane out of harms way. The Sci Police base crumbles from the explosive force... Appearing in "Divine Spark: Part-3 Featured Characters *Flamebird *Nightwing Supporting Characters *Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) *Lois Lane *Mon-El *Science Police *Guardian (Jim Harper) Villains *Dr. Pillings *General Sam Lane *Car-Vex *Squad K Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Metropolis *S.T.A.R. Labs *Science Police Base Items *Sunstone Bomb Vehicles *Coming Soon Synopsis for "Captain Atom, Chapter Seven" Captain Atom is shocked by the present turn of events as the Justice League fights against him as he is shielded behind his force shield. Captain Atom, Starfire, and Mon-El tries to reason with the League until Hal Jordan subdues Captain Atom, who pitifully ask "Why won't you listen." The League are convinced by Starfire and Mon-El that Captain Atom is not evil as his Monarch persona. Green Lantern then wants to know everything from Captain Atom. Captain Atom explains everything what he remembers about himself and his feelings. The League though, understands him but hears his words as completely fill with self-pitying and regret. Hal Jordan ask Captain Atom that he needs a reminder of being a hero, most specifically being responsible for saving Earth from the Kryptonite meteor destroying the planet. However, he feels he has changed from the man he once was, and that he needs to go back to the Mirabai's world to make right of what he has done. But need a way to get back. Much later, the League called the Shadowpact for their aid in Captain Atom's quest. Appearing in "Captain Atom, Chapter Seven" Featured Characters *Captain Atom Supporting Characters *Mon-El *Starfire (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) *Justice League of America *Green Lantern *Green Arrow *Black Canary *The Atom *Cyborg *Congorilla *Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) Villains *Major Force (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) Other Characters *Shadowpact *Detective Chimp *Ragman *The Enchantress *Blue Devil Locations *Justice League Satellite Items *Green Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Publication Date: January 13, 2010. *'Divine Spark' Continues in Superman #696. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_885 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-divine-spark-part-three/37-119120/ 885 885